Harry Potter and the Legend of the Golden Snidget
by i like pirates D
Summary: G rating for now. Harry goes to Hogwarts for his 5th year of wizard training. New girl arrives...who is she? If you've guessed that tis is the old story that I had posted before...you get a cookie. But I'm revising it. So work with me, people.
1. And You Would Be?

__

Disclaimer: As you may have guess, I am not JK Rowling. Therefore, I do not own Hjarry Potter or anything that Rowling has created. I only claim the things that have spawned from the void I like to call my brain. Now, on with the fiction!

****

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Golden Snidget

Chapter 1: And You Would Be…?

Harry just couldn't help it. He was too excited. They only had a week left before they went back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He and his friends will be Gryffindor fifth years. Harry was especially excited about the Quidditch season. He is the youngest seeker in a century and plays for the Gryffindor house team.

Harry had spent the last two weeks with his fiery redheaded friend Ron Weasley. Today they were in Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions getting fitted for their new robes because the ones from last year were a little too small. Mrs. Weasley was out buying their books, ink, parchment, and quills.

"I can't believe we're finally going back," sighed Ron.

"I wonder who's going to take Oliver's place as keeper this season?" Harry asked.

"I dunno. Who's going to be the new captain?"

"I'm not sure…OUCH!" Harry yelled.

"Sorry, dear," the tailor apologized for stabbing him in the side with a straight pin.

"Whoa! Harry! Check her out!"

Harry craned his neck in the direction that Ron was looking in and almost fell off the stool at what he saw. A beautiful girl getting fitted for robes. She had shoulder length light brown hair and dark, deep brown eyes. Harry definitely noticed how very pretty she was.

"Harry, are you okay?"

"Huh? What?" Harry snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Ron repeated the question.

"Err…yea. I'm fine," he flushed slightly.

Ron was about to say something about this when their friend Hermione Granger walked in.

"Hullo Harry! Hullo Ron!"

"Hullo Hermione," the two said in unison.

"I just finished our new Transfiguration book!" Hermione beamed.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"It was quiet interesting. So, how was your summer vacation?"

"Harry stayed with us."

"Yea. Fred and George finally managed to achieve their goal," Harry said.

"Really? What's that?" Hermione asked.

"They managed to blow up their room!" Ron laughed.

Hermione went on fussing. But Harry wasn't listening. He was watching that girl. She was finished being fitted and was counting out sickles and knuts to pay for her robes.

I wonder who she is? Harry thought. I've never seen her before.

She walked to the door with her packaged robes under her arm. A middle-aged woman greeted her outside. Harry assumed that this must be the girl's mum because she too had those dark deep, brown eyes. The mother and daughter disappeared into the crowded street of Diagon Alley with bundles of packages.

"All done, dears," the tailor said.

Harry and Ron stepped off the stools and went to the counter to pay for their new robes. Then the three friends walked to Flourish and Blotts to meet Mrs. Weasley.

"Why, hullo Hermione!" Mrs. Weasley grinned.

"Hullo Mrs. Weasley."

"Have a good summer then?"

"Oh, yes, ma`am. I did."

"That's nice. Well we best be off, boys." Mrs. Weasley started to walk away.

"Bye Hermione!" Ron and Harry called out.

"Bye! I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express!" Hermione waved.

Ron, Harry, and Mrs. Weasley set off for the Leaky Cauldron.

"We better get home and make sure Fred and George didn't blow up the rest of the house," Mrs. Weasley fussed.

~*~*~

"Come on! We don't want to be late!" Mr. Weasley was leading the four redheaded Weasley children and Harry to Platform 9 ¾.

"Alright then. Fred, you first. George, you go with Ginny. And now you two."

Harry and Ron walked into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10, which hid the entrance to Platform 9 ¾. Harry and Ron were joined by Mr. Weasley not too long.

"Alright. Let's load up," Mr. Weasley said, walking toward the Hogwarts Express. Harry handed an attendant his snowy owl Hedwig's cage and joined Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny.

"You kids behave. Don't blow up Hogwarts! I've got to go. Ya'll have fun," Mr. Weasley said goodbye to them all and then Disapparated.

"Harry look!" Ron pointed a little ways down the platform. There was the girl from Madam Malkin's. She was hugging her mum.

"It's your girlfriend, Harry!" Ron started making kissy noises.

"Shut up, Ron!" Harry smiled. "We better get on the train."

"Yea. Change the subject!" Ron followed Harry onto the train and all the way to the very last compartment. They were soon joined by Hermione. When the trolley came by they bought Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Cauldron Cakes, licorice wands…you name it, they had it! The compartment door slid open and in came Fred and George.

"Hullo, chaps!" Fred called cheerfully.

"Jolly good train ride, wouldn't you say?" George said.

"Want a chocolate frog?" Ron asked with a mouth full of Bertie Bott's.

"Thanks. So, ya'll looking forward to becoming fifth years?" George asked taking a frog from Ron.

"Of course!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Who do you think is going to take Oliver's place as keeper?" Harry asked.

"Haven't a clue. McGonagall will tell us though." Fred said.

"Off the subject. Is it just me or does Malfoy's nose look even pointier than last year?" George laughed.

"Yea. Stupid little git tripped poor Neville as we were getting on the train. I feel sorry for that girl he's sitting with." Fred looked sympathetic.

"Girl? What girl?" Ron asked. "Tell me someone's not stupid enough to go out with Malfoy!"

"Oh no. He's more or less just following her around," George explained.

"And she looks pretty ticked about it too," Fred added. "Real pretty though. Beautiful dark brown eyes."

Harry looked up. It's that girl. Ron noticed the expression on Harry's face.

"Oh. That's Harry's _girlfriend_!" Ron joked.

"Ron!" Harry yelled.

"Girlfriend? What are you talking about?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"She was fitting for robes in Madam Malkin's. Harry was staring at her the whole time!"

"I was not!" Harry flushed.

"Oh sure. That's why you were drooling."

Harry looked down at his feet.

"I was not," he repeated.

"Don't worry about it Harry. Ron's just jealous because he'll _never_ have a girlfriend," George teased. Ron's face went pink and he gave George the evil eye. George stuck out his tongue.

"Well, we've got to go. Almost at Hogwarts, I expect. Better change into your clothes. Cheers!" Fred and George left the compartment. Hermione followed. Harry looked out of the window and saw Hogwarts castle coming into view. He felt that he was finally coming back home. He could see the warmth of the lights in the castle windows. He couldn't wait until the feast and to see all his friends again. Yes, he felt like he was truly going home. 

The train came to a halt and the young witches and wizards started to file out into the cool night air. 

"First years! First years this way! C'mon! Follow me!" a familiar voice was yelling and waving a lamp to lead the first years forward. It was Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.

"Hullo Hagrid!" the three called out to him.

"Hullo you three! Well, I'll see you up at the school. Gotta get these first years to the boats."

First years travel across the lake in tiny boats to the castle.

"See you Hagrid!"

Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed the rest of the students to the carriages that were drawn be invisible horses. As they were about to step into the carriage that they were to share with Neville Longbottom, Ron nudged Harry with his elbow. Harry followed his gaze and saw the girl from Madam Malkin's getting into one of the other carriages, Draco Malfoy and his goonies, Crabbe and Goyle, in tow. The aggravated look on her face was obvious to everyone besides Draco as he continued to talk about something that clearly didn't interest her.

"Come on you two." Hermione tugged on their robes.

It was warm inside the carriage despite the cool breeze outside. None of them said a word the whole ride to the castle. Harry spent the ride looking out the window up at Hog warts (and thinking of a certain brown eyed girl!) In no time did they arrive at the steps of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students filed into the Great Hall and separated to their house tables. Ron and Hermione sat on either side of Harry.

"Hey, Harry! Your girlfriend's a Gryffindor!" Fred said as he sat across from him.

"She's not my girlfriend," Harry said.

"Well, it doesn't matter. She's not Slytherin and that's all that really matters."

"And Malfoy doesn't look to happy about it," George added.

Harry turned toward the Slytherin table and saw that Draco had a sort of disgusted look on his face.

"Look! They're bringing in the first years!" Hermione pointed at the stream of little witches and wizards approaching with looks of amazement on their faces. When they reached the front of the Great Hall an old wizard's hat was placed on a stool in front of them. It was the Sorting Hat. Immediately it broke into song:

O you may not think I'm pretty

But don't judge on what you see.

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat 

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see.

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor

Where dwell the brave at heart.

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff

Where they are just and loyal.

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil.

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning

Will always find their kind.

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your true friends.

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!

The Great Hall burst into applause and cheers. Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor house, stepped forward with a roll of parchment.

"When I call your names you will sit on the stool, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses," she explained to the stunned first years. She unrolled the parchment and began.

"Arnold, Brad!" SLYTHERIN!

"Daniels, Gary!" HUFFLEPUFF!

"Fisher, Ben!" RAVENCLAW!

"Harrell, Todd!" SLYTHERIN!

"Hart, Roxy!" RAVENCLAW!

"Norton, Sarah!" GRYFFINDOR!

"Posey, Bridget!" GRYFFINDOR!

"Posey, Jared!" GRYFFINDOR!

"Roberts, Asela!" RAVENCLAW!

"Russell, Jessica!" SLYTHERIN!

"Skyes, Tristen!" GRYFFINDOR!

"Smith, Jenniffer!" RAVENCLAW!

"Watts, Stacey!" HUFFLEPUFF!

The tables roared each time its name was called out and the new student came and sat down. By the time the Sorting Ceremony was over everyone's hands were numb from clapping. Then Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, stood and the Hall fell silent.

"I welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. And first years, may you have a wonderful time. Now, let the feast begin!"

The plates magically filled with food. Everyone was eating and talking cheerfully. After Ron managed to eat his tenth Pumpkin pastry, the food (crumbs and all) wiped clean from the plates. Dumbledore stood once more.

"It is getting late. Perfects, lead your houses to their common rooms and off to bed."

Everyone started to exit the Great Hall and head for their common rooms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were almost at the stairs when…

"Hermione Granger."

They turned around and saw Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione, may I speak to you for a moment, please?"

Hermione look at Ron and Harry, then back at Professor McGonagall.

"Err…yes, ma`am." she said and walked off with McGonagall.

"I hope she's not planning on taking all those classes like that one time," Ron said.

"Yea. That was a mess," Harry agreed.

They continued up the stairs until they reached the Fat Lady portrait.

"Password?" she asked.

"Err…I think its…um…oh yea! It's 'nogtail'." Harry said.

The portrait swung open to reveal the passage to the Gryffindor common room. It was empty except for a few people. Harry and Ron were too tired to stay up and wait for Hermione to ask was McGonagall wanted. So, they decide to wait and ask in the morning. They climbed up the spiral staircase to the sleeping quarters and changed into their pajamas. Harry climbed into bed, drew the blood red velvet curtains around, and settled under his soft warm blankets. Soon he was fast asleep, yet eagerly waiting for what would happen the next day.


	2. Kneazle Kittens

__

Disclaimer: You know. So I'm not going to go into it. But, I would like to say thanks to Lady Tsuru for reviewing the first chapter of this. And I have decided to post the next chapter at her request. Here you go!

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Golden Snidget

Chapter 2: Kneazle Kittens

Harry awoke to a voice telling him something. He was in such a deep sleep that he couldn't tell who it was talking or what the person was saying.

"Harry! Come on! Let's go get some breakfast."

It was Ron. He was poking Harry in the head, trying to wake him up. Harry managed to pull on his robes and stagger down to the Great Hall. He sat down by Hermione who was sipping her pumpkin juice.

"Harry! Really now!" she fussed. She grabbed his tie and started to fix it properly around his neck.

"I'm so tired," he yawned.

" Well eat some breakfast. That'll wake you up," she said as she started to butter his toast. He took the toast from her and started to eat it.

"So," Ron began. "What did McGonagall want last night?"

"Oh nothing important," Hermione replied without looking at him.

"Well, what then?" he asked.

"Its nothing."

"Is it so secret that you can't tell me?!"

"Oh look! The mail's come!" she ignored him.

A dozen or so assortment of owls came flooding into the Great Hall dropping packages and letters into the laps of their owners. 

"Hey look, there's Hedwig. No…wait…she's passed us by." Ron said confused. "Oh look, Harry! Seems that you and your girlfriend think alike!"

Harry looked own to the very end of the Gryffindor table. The snowy owl landed right in front of the girl they saw in Madam Malkin's. The girl stood up, stuffed her letters in her robes, took a piece of bacon for her owl, and left the Hall with her owl perched on her arm.

"There's Hedwig!" Hermione pointed up.

Hedwig dropped Harry's letter, landed in front of him, and nipped his hand affectionately.

"It's from Sirius." Harry said opening it.

_Dear Harry,_

How is everything? Dursley's giving you trouble? Well, don't worry about them. I'll have a surprise for you this summer.

I have something to tell you. There have been reportings of strange happenings in Australia. Possibly dealing with the Dark Arts. I'm traveling with the Ministry of Magic to investigate. But I really don't won't you to worry.

Say hello to Ron and Hermione. Stay safe.

Sirius

The three looked at each other.

"This can't be all good." Hermione said finally.

"But you read what Sirius said. No need to worry." Ron sounding…er…worried.

"I guess you're right," Hermione agreed. "Well, I've got to go attend to something. See you in Transfiguration." Hermione got up from the table and walked briskly out of the Hall.

"Probably off to the library. She does get an early start, doesn't she?" Ron said, looking after her.

"That's Hermione. We should be going too. Can't be late for McGonagall's class," Harry reminded him. Harry and Ron finished their breakfast and left the Great Hall. They continued up the stairs talking. Ron was examining the letter in his hands.

"Do you think its true?" he asked Harry.

"If Sirius says it is, it's got to be."

All of a sudden the letter was snatched out of Ron's hand by none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Well, what have we here?" he asked tauntingly.

"Give it back Malfoy!" Harry said sternly.

"What are you going to do about it Potter?"

Just as Harry and Ron both reached for their wands, they heard…

PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!!

Draco snapped straight as a board and fell over backwards. Harry and Ron turned around half expecting to see Hermione. Instead it was the new Gryffiindor girl, wand outstretch.

Harry's mouth kinda dropped open. This is the closet he's ever been to her. He realized that she was even more beautiful than he first thought. Her deep dark brown eyes were full of concentration. She stepped forward and picked up the letter off the floor.

"I believe this is yours?" she said handing it to Ron.

Ron swallowed hard and said, "That was bloody brilliant!" The girl smiled.

"Thanks. I met him on the train. A real pain, he was. Wouldn't leave me alone."

"I'm Ron. Ron Weasley." he outstretch his hand.

"Hi. I'm Melissa. Melissa Brooks." she said, shaking it.

Harry finally found his voice and regained his senses.

"I'm Har…"

"Harry Potter. I know," Melissa smiled at him.

"Oh," Harry immediately thought of his scar.

"Not because of that."

"Huh?" he was kinda startled. It was the first time someone didn't immediately look at his scar when he first met them.

"It wasn't because of the scar. It was…well…your eyes. I mean, how many Potters have bright green eyes and attend Hogwarts, really?" she smiled again and added, "Besides, can't really see with all that hair, now can we?"

Harry ran fingers through his hair. It had gotten a little longer and more unruly.

"You have a point," he said. He felt his face go flush and looked down at his shoes. They needed shining.

"Well," Ron broke the slight awkwardness. "Lets go up to the common room shall we?"

The three headed up the stairs to the fat lady portrait hole, totally forgetting about Draco petrified on the floor.

They passed through the tunnel and into the common room. There, Hermione was sitting at one of the tables. She stood up and smiled when they walked in.

"I see you've met Ron and Harry?" she asked.

"Oh. Yes. Hermione, did you get that book for me?"

"Here it is," she handed her the book.

"Thanks."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with confused expressions on their faces.

"Wait…er…you…"Harry began, "you two…already know each other?"

Hermione had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Well, last night when McGonagall asked to speak to me. She wanted me to show Melissa around so she wouldn't get totally lost."

"Speaking of McGonagall, we better get to class." Ron reminded them. They got their books and headed out of the common room. Harry, Melissa, Ron, and Hermione made it to class so they had no need to worry about being transfigured into a pocket watch. They took their seats at the front and started a brief conversation before class started.

"Hello, Melissa." said an unpleasantly familiar voice.

"Oh. Hello, Draco. Is there anything in particular that you want?" Melissa said without smiling. Harry, Ron, and Hermione glared at him. Unfortunately someone had unpetrified him.

"Why are you sitting with this lot? There's a seat by me. You can sit there," Draco said, almost demandingly. Harry, Ron, and Hermione narrowed their eyes. Melissa looked up at him.

"No. I don't think so. I like it right here," she said coolly. Before Draco could say anything else, Professor McGonagall walked in.

"Would you be so kind as to take your seat, Mr. Malfoy?" McGonagall said strictly. Draco walked to his seat and glared at them for the rest of the class. When it was time to go to Potions, McGonagall stopped them.

"I need to speak to Melissa. You three can continue onto class. I will send her shortly."

It was about thirty minutes into the Potions lesson before Melissa finally showed up.

"You're late for my class, Ms. Brooks. Can you explain yourself?" Sneered Professor Snape, the Potions master and head of Slyhterin House.

"Professor McGonagall needed to talk to me, sir. She said that if there were any trouble, you could talk with her." Melissa said unfearing the consequences that might come. Everyone expected Snape to blow up and start raving, as he would anyone else besides Slytherin. But to their surprise…

"Very well then. You may take your seat between Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy. They will get you up to speed," he said, not raising his voice once.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other, then at Snape, then at Melissa, then at each other again in amazement. Even Draco looked stunned. Melissa took her seat as if nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Uh…er…here. This is what we're doing." Harry showed her, staring.

"Oh. Thank you. What? What is it?" She asked, looking puzzled. "Is there something on my nose? Is my nose _gone?_"

"No. No. It-it's nothing." Harry managed to say. They continued to work, all the while flashing curious glances at Melissa.

"Why are you all looking at me like that? Hermione? Ron? What is it? Harry? Someone tell me!" Melissa begged them after class out in the hall.

"Well it's just…" Harry began.

"You see, Snape. He…" Ron said.

"C'mon! Get it out man!" Melissa said impatiently.

"Snape always yells at us. Well, except Slytherin. Anyway, he always yells at everyone. But, he didn't yell at you. We just find it…peculiar." Hermione explained.

"Oh." Melissa understood.

"Why do you think he didn't yell at you?" Ron asked.

"How should I know?"

"Well, it's strange for him to be nice to anyone." Harry said.

"Very strange." Hermione agreed.

"Yes, that's all good. But can we please go eat?" Ron whined.

"Okay, Ron. We can go eat now." Hermione smiled.

"Good! I'm starving!"

"All he does is eat!" Harry told Melissa. She laughed and they continued down to the Great Hall.

They Great Hall was already echoing with conversations. The four sat down by George, Fred, and Ginny, who were arguing over which were better, Dungbombs or the Weasley Wizard Wheezes' exploding Bon Bon Toffees. Melissa could see through a space in the crowd that at Slytherin table Draco was still peeved about Transfiguration. But she didn't care. She like being with Ron, Hermione, the Twins, Ginny, and especially Harry. She didn't know what it was but she really like being around Harry.

After Ron was satisfied and full, they left for their next class. But when they reached the third floor Hermione turned a different way.

"Hey, Hermione? Where are you going?" Melissa cocked her head to the side. 

"Oh, I don't take Divination anymore." Hermione said.

"She quit a couple of years ago. Got mad because she couldn't see the future in a lump of soggy tea leaves!" Harry said.

"I still think its rubbish!" Hermione stuck her nose in the air and stalked off to her class. Ron, Melissa, and Harry continued up to Professor Trelawney's tower Divination classroom. They climbed up the ladder into the warm air of the classroom. The sweet scent of the incense was overpowering and slightly sickening. The three friends sat around a round table and waited. Lavender and Parvati were excited as usual. Soon Professor Trelawney's light airy voice floated through the air.

"Welcome class. We will be working with the crystal balls. I want you to concentrate on your visions. Set your mind."

"See the future." Melissa said in a mocking voice. Ron covered his mouth from laughing.

"Be one with the ball." Trelawney continued.

"How corny." Ron rolled his eyes. "Her Melissa. You go first."

"Er…um…okay. Lets see…hmm…" Melissa closed her eyes and waved her hands all around the crystal ball. She looked as though she were concentrating on the unseen future.

"I see…I see…oh!…I see…Ronald Weasley…Harry Potter… and Melissa Brooks.falling..falling asleep from this stifling heat and that smothering smell!" She opened her eyes and made a face. Harry laughed. Ron leaned across the table and looked at the crystal ball.

"Hey! I think I see it too!" he said upon examing it.

"Alright Harry. Your turn." Melissa nodded at him.

"Um…er…I see…I see…" Harry began to mimic what Melissa had done. Then he saw a flash of blinding purple light. Then an enchantress in a beautiful golden gown holding a shimmering blue sphere. She was saying some kind of incantation. There was another figure. A wizard. Withering in pain…

"Harry? What is it Harry?" Melissa shook him. Harry opened his eyes. "Did you really see something?"

"No. No. Nothing at all." He said very unconvincingly. The trapdoor swung open and in climbed Madam Hooch, the flight teacher. She was nearly knocked down by the heat.

"Good Lord, woman! Do you really need a fire going as hot as it is up here?"

Professor Trelawney ignored the comment.

"Trelawney, I need to see Ms. Brooks."

Ron and Harry looked at Melissa. She shrugged.

"Why, what ever for?" Professor Trelawney asked in her airy voice.

"You're the Divination teacher. You should know already!" Madam Hooch snapped. "Come along, Brooks. And bring your things."

Melissa followed Madam Hooch down the trapdoor and through the corridors until they reached outside.

"McGonagall tells me that you're a pretty fair keeper, Brooks." Madam Hooch stopped and turned around to look at her. Melissa was stunned. She didn't expect this.

"Er…yes…yes, ma'am. I'd like to think so."

"Well, we'll see. We're going to the Quidditch pitch. I want to see just how good you are." Madam Hooch smiled, her yellow eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione ran out out the front doors down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures lesson. Melissa was already there.

"So, what did Madam Hooch have to say?" Ron asked slightly out of breath.

"Ron! If she want to tell, she'll tell!" Hermione scolded.

"I was just asking!" Ron and Hermione went off into an argument about manners. Harry ignored them.

"Hello, Hagrid." he said.

"Hello, Harry!" Hagrid was carrying boxes out of his hut. "How was your summer?"

"Fine, thanks." replied. Then in a whisper, asked Melissa, "What's in the boxes?"

She leaned in close to him. "I haven't a clue. But I swear one growled awhile ago." they looked at each other, at the boxes, then at Hagrid. Knowing Hagrid and his strange love for creatures, it was something dangerous. The rest of the students were coming out of the castle and heading toward the forbidden forest. 

"We have this class with Slytherin!?" Melissa asked horrorstricken. Draco Malfoy was on his way to Hagrid's hut with his two mountain bodyguards, Crabbe and Goyle. A mischievous smile spread across his face at the sight of Melissa. "Someone shoot me and put me out of my misery," she said sounding…well…miserable. When everyone had arrived Hagrid began. 

"Its nice to see you all back."

Draco rolled his eyes. Hagrid continued.

"Right then! Lets get started." Hagrid walked over to the boxes. "You're going to have to pair off now."

He began to pry open one of the boxes. Everyone took a step back as something hissed from inside it. Draco walked over to Melissa who was still standing by Harry.

"Well you heard Hagrid. So buzz off Potter." Draco said.

"Actually…"Melissa began.

"Melissa was going to work with me." Harry finished.

Draco stared at him, his cold steel eyes throwing darts at Harry.

"I think you better find someone else to bother." Melissa suggested. Draco backed away and called for Crabbe and Goyle to follow.

"Alright. Any volunteers?" Hagrid stood up. Everyone took another step back. "Oh. C'mon. Melissa. Come." Melissa swallowed hard and slowly stepped up to the box. She was relieved but a little puzzled by what she saw. Inside the box was a small catlike creature with speckled fur. It had outsize ear and a tail like a lion's. 

"Go on. Pick it up." Hagrid urged. She bent down and picked it up. Its fur was extremely soft and it began to purr slightly.

"This, class, is a kneazle!" Hagrid presented.

Lavender and Parvati ooed and awed. The class was surprised because it didn't have two heads, stingers, or pinchers.

"The kneazle is intelligent and independent. It makes an excellent pet. It has the uncanny ability to detect unsavory or suspicious characters. These are just kittens. We're going to take care of these until they can be released. So, everyone come up and get a kitten." Hagrid explained.

Everyone rushed forward to pick out their kneazle. Melissa walked over to Harry still holding the kitten. It was staring up at her with its bright orange eyes.

"Its kinda cute, huh?" she asked Harry.

"Yea. What shall we name it?" he asked, petting it.

"Hm…well look at that speckle there. It kinda looks like a crescent moon. How about Luna?"

"Okay. Luna then." Melissa put Luna down and over walked Ron and Hermione with their kitten.

"Its real surprising, ya know. Hagrid not giving us something poisonous." Ron said.

"I admit. It's unlike him to give us something 'normal' for a change. Knowing his love of dangerous creatures." Hermione agreed. Luna and Ron and Hermione's kitten were pouncing on each other.

"Hey! Look!" Harry pointed toward Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. Their kneazle was on the ground, its back arched and fur on end, hissing like mad at the three of them. Showing its long carnivorous teeth and slashing its claws through the air. Hagrid ran over to calm it down.

"Looks like they really can detect unsavory characters!" Melissa laughed.


	3. Sleep to Dream

__

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing except what I thought of. Lady Tsuru, thank you for reviewing the first two chapters. Here's the 3rd one for you. 

****

Harry Potter and the Legend of the Golden Snidget

Chapter 3: Sleep to Dream

"I wonder who's gonna be the new teacher?" Ron asked.

They were all sitting in Defense Against the Dark Arts and no teacher had shown up yet.

"Just hope that Snape hasn't taken on two jobs and is teaching this as well as Potions." Harry said. They sighed in agreement. Just then the door opened and in walked a slender woman who couldn't have been more than 30 years old. She had chin length blonde hair and deep emerald green eyes. She was wearing scarlet robes and a black pointed hat. She turned to the class.

"Well. Sorry I'm late." she smiled a slightly familiar smile. "I am Professor Renee McDevitt and I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"We've never had a female Defense teacher before." Ron whispered.

"I was talking to Professor Snape about...something. I'm sure you understand," she continued. "Now where to begin? Off hand can anyone tell me what the impediment jinx does?"

Hermione's hand shot into the air and startled Melissa.

"Ah yes. Do you know?" Professor McDevitt asked looking at Hermione.

"It's a jinx used to slow down and obstruct attackers," she answered smugly.

"Very good! And what's your name?"

"Hermione Granger." she said, smiling big.

"Can you tell me what the Imperious Curse is, Ms. Brooks?" Professor McDevitt asked suddenly.

"Umm...it is one of the unforgivable curses. It is a curse of total control." Melissa answered.

"Very good, Ms. Brooks. Say hello to your mother for me." she added in an undertone. Harry looked at the two of them. It was as if they had an unseen understanding between them. The class went on and they did their work. Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Melissa were they last to leave. Professor McDevitt walked over to them when the other students had gone. She smiled and gave Melissa a hug.

"I haven't seen you in a while! Merlin's beard, you've got your mother's piercing eyes. How is Kelli then? Alright, I hope. And Sidney? Doing good? All well and fine then. I'll see you at dinner. Ya'll best be on your way." she smiled again and looked at Melissa. She shook her head as if waving away tears and went behind her desk. Melissa finished gathering her things and followed the rest of them out into the hall.

"What was that about?" Harry asked.

"Oh. That's my Aunt Renee. My mum's sister." said Melissa, grinning. 

"She just keeps getting more popular by the minute. Looks like you might have competition, Harry!" Ron said.

"As long as she doesn't start playing Quidditch. Then I'll be alright." Harry laughed.

On the way to the Great Hall, they stopped by the Gryffindor common room to drop off their books and things. When they reached the Hall they noticed that most everyone was there. They took their seats and waited.

"I don't know about you guys but this day has left me starving!" Ron sighed.

"You and your appetite, Ron." Melissa laughed.

At the teachers' table, all the professors were chattering. Tiny Professor Flitwick was talking to Hagrid; Professor McGonagall was talking with Professor Dumbledore; and as usual, Professor Trelawney's place was empty. But Harry noticed something that was odd. Professor Snape was talking to Professor McDevitt, but he was smiling. It wasn't his usual evil, sly smile. It was a happy, fun smile. Professor Snape and Professor McDevitt continued to laugh and smile until Snape caught sight of Harry and straightened up.

"Ron." Harry said.

"What?" Ron asked in a whiny, hungry voice.

"Its strange. Snape was just talking to Melissa's aunt." Harry continued, trying not to attract Hermione's and Melissa's attention.

"Oh great." Ron sounded a little concerned. "Do you think he's gonna try to do her in so he can get her job?"

It was a well-known fact that Snape would do anything to get the Defense Against the Dark Arts teaching job.

"No. That's not all. He was smiling. Not an evil smile. But a real smile." Harry looked at Ron.

Ron whispered, "Maybe we should ask Melissa about it?" Harry shook his head. Just then, Professor Dumbledore stood and raised his hands to silence the crowd.

"We have had a wonderful first day back I am sure that your lessons have tired you all out. So," he clapped his hands and the food appeared. "Let's eat."

When everyone was full and the last crumbs had vanished, the sleepy students head up the stairs and through the corridors to their common rooms.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you but I'm tired." Melissa yawned. "I'm going to bed."

"Me too," Hermione followed. "Goodnight."

When Harry was sure that the girls were out of earshot, he began.

"I think something suspicious is going on."

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"Don't you think it's a little strange that this new girl shows up? All the teachers are nice to her? Even Snape? And the new Defense teacher just happens to be her aunt?"

Ron shrugged. He didn't know what to believe.

"Its very curious. I think we better be on the look out."

"For what?"

"Anything"

~*~*~

"No! Please! I beg you!"

"I told you before, you are not welcome here! How dare you show your face!"

"Please! NOO!!"

A purple flash lit up the dark night sky.

"AHHH!!!" Melissa sprang up in her bed. Panting, she put a hand to her forehead. She was sweating and shaking. She covered her eyes with her hands.

That dream, she thought. Why do I keep having that dream?

"Melissa, are you okay? I heard you scream?"

Melissa removed her hands to see Hermione's head poking through the curtains of her four-poster. She looked very worried.

"Oh. I'm fine. Just...a dream. That's all."

"Hermione climbed onto Melissa's bed.

"You don't look fine. What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"It's nothing." Melissa replied. Hermione looked at her, not believing her one bit.

"Okay. I have something to tell you. But don't tell anyone!" Melissa confessed.

"I won't."

"Well…"


End file.
